


Paint and colours

by Celestlian



Category: Home (2015)
Genre: Art Education, Art Hoe, Canon Friendship - Freeform, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: Tip teaches Oh what the 'Art Hoe Movement' is.





	

"Oh!" 

"Yes?" 

The purple alien looked up at his friend, who sat across him on her bed. She beckoned him with her finger. 

"Come over for a sec. I wanna show you something." 

Oh paused before getting up and walking over, sitting down next to her. 

"Please do not show me any of those shows again," he said. "I got nightmares!"

Tip laughed. "No, it's not anything about robotic people this time." She clicked on 'New Tab', searched two words and clicked on 'Images'. Oh squinted, looking at the pictures. 

"Who is that? Why do they have lines around their face?" 

"That, my friend, is Amandla Stenberg. They're my favorite celebrity, and they're also are part of an amazing movement." 

"'Movement'? Don't we move anyway?" 

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you." Tip sat up, putting her hair in a ponytail. "A movement is a collective which people create for a specific cause." 

"What's the move-oh. 'Art Hoe'. What is that movement for?" 

"Well, let me teach you." 

Oh sat up attentively at this, crossing his legs. Tip grinned at him before starting her lecture. 

"The Art Hoe movement was created by people of colour, like me, to create a space where we could be valued and share our art without being dehumanized." 

"Ooh! That sounds exciting. Is that you draw people like yourself?"

Oh was careful with his words; he didn't want to offend Tip. The green-eyed girl nodded enthusiastically. 

"Yeah, but as you can see, I can't exactly draw that well." She held up a draft of her next upcoming picture. It was of a black woman covered in roses.

"Do you think I could draw people too? I tried and well...I failed."

"I'm sure you didn't. Why don't you show me?" Tip asked kindly. 

"I..." Oh went to protest, but then decided against it. He took out the painting. Tip's eyes widened. 

"Oh, that's amazing. Wait, is that me?" 

Oh nodded. 

"I wanted to show that you're my best friend, but I can't verbalize very well, so instead I-" 

Tip hugged him tightly. 

"Thank you." 

Oh smiled at this, and looked at the painting Tip had drafted. 

"Are you going to submit this to the art contest?" He asked once he'd pulled away. The girl shook her head. 

"No, this is my final piece." 

Oh gaped in awe. 

"Really? How are you going to get it finished in time? Isn't the deadline next week?"

"The deadline for the draft," Tip corrected him. "And anyway, I'm gonna hand it in this week. Gonna be an early bird." She winked and Oh laughed. 

"So will you join the art hoe movement?" 

"Already in it," Tip said proudly. "My piece is dedicated to it." 

"Oh," the alien said. Tip grinned. Oh looked at her for a second, then grinned back, his face turning pink with happiness at her next suggestion.

 

"So, why don't we show my mum your painting?"


End file.
